Eren
by LadyGT
Summary: "Hasta el fin del mundo, Eren." [Ereri/Riren] [Completo]


**Eren**

 **Sinopsis:** "Hasta el fin del mundo, Eren."

 **Advertencia:** Ligero lemmon, uso del OOC, palabras obscenas.

 **Pairing:** Riren/Ereri.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no pertenece, sus personajes tampoco, todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. La trama en sí, es mía. Sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

 **Capítulo único**

.

.

.

Elevó los ojos al cielo, sintiendo la brisa pasar, el olor a lluvia con tierra mojada le traía recuerdos.

—Eren.

Visualizó la imagen de aquel chico de cabellos cobrizos, sonriéndole como siempre hacía, su bella sonrisa iluminando su mundo.

—Levi.

* * *

Tenían dieciséis atolondrados años en aquel momento.

—Mi nombre es Eren—hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Por favor, cuiden de mí.

El chico era alto, muy alto, quizás era por eso que lo molestaba tanto tenerlo a su lado casi todo el tiempo.

—Hey, Levi—le susurró él en pleno examen—. Pásame la siete.

Eren era todo lo opuesto a él. No sólo físicamente hablando, sino también con respecto a sus personalidades. Rivaille era callado, Eren hablaba hasta por los codos; Rivaille era limpio, estudioso y respetuoso, Eren no. Sin embargo, por ahí al ser tan contrarios fue una de las tantas razones por las que estuvieron juntos.

—Levi—canturreó Eren justo en el momento en donde lo abrazaba por la espalda.

— _Oi_ , suéltame, mocoso—se quejó, intentando quitarse los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Tienes un olor tan bonito—murmuró frotando su mejilla contra la del otro—. Y una piel tan suave y blanca, no es como la mía.

Eren se había acercado de una manera extraña. Y la sorpresa era que Levi, un chico cerrado, antipático y antisocial, hablara todas las mañanas con ese chico extranjero de ojos verdes.

De alguna manera, la presencia de Eren lo llenaba de paz.

—Cállate—mascullo avergonzado.

No le costó mucho tiempo saber que estaba enamorado de él. Era cuestión de analizarlo con calma.

¿Lo esperaba cada mañana para ir juntos a la escuela? Sí.

¿Salían a jugar, pasear e incluso al cine los dos solos? Sí

¿Podría arriesgarlo todo por él? Por supuesto.

Asi que sí. Estaba enamorado de Eren.

Locamente.

Si lo analizaba rápidamente, ninguno de los dos sabia porqué o cómo se habían metido en lo que se habían metido. O qué tipo de relación tenían en concreto.

Solo que Eren no tenía prejuicio con respecto a las relaciones chico con chico.

Era una ventaja y desventaja a la vez.

Porque Eren era precisamente del tipo "sin reservas" y "sin restricciones".

Es decir, sexo descontrolado y sin ataduras.

Eren era así su mayor parte del tiempo, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo parecía empeorar un poco más.

De alguna forma, seguía siendo mejores amigos.

Y estaba conforme con eso.

De momento.

—Levi.

Ciertamente no entendía como podía aceptarlo con todas sus imperfecciones, le sorprendía la capacidad de apego hacia él y en algún modo, le agradaba y le disgustaba al mismo tiempo.

Eren Jaeger era una persona muy confusa a sus veintidós años.

—Lo siento, no querías ver eso.

Levi y él vivían juntos en un pequeño departamento de dos ambientes, algo amueblado y plagado de mugre siempre que él se iba a trabajar y luego a la universidad. La mayor parte del tiempo discutían en cuanto a la limpieza y el orden.

Eren era un solo un estudiante de arquitectura desempleado que no tenía nada más que hacer cada fin de semana que follar con un par de desconocidos que previamente había hecho una especie de amistad pasajera en algún bar clandestino de la ciudad. Sus padres estaban en Alemania mientras su hermana adoptiva Mikasa los cuidaba, su tío recientemente había muerto y ya no le quedaba mucha familia a la que recurrir para que lo soportara, excepto Levi.

—No importa.

Levi, por supuesto, estaba enterado de su situación y le había ofrecido estar con él hasta que consiguiera un lugar mejor o simplemente ambos se casarán (cosa que ya lo veía bastante lejano).

Desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, ver a Eren desnudo en su -compartida- habitación no era precisamente algo que quiera ver luego de llegar del trabajo.

—Le diré que se vaya.

—Y cuando lo haga, tira el maldito colchón y compra uno nuevo. No quiero sus gérmenes dentro de mi espacio.

El castaño se rió y le besó la comisura de sus labios.

—Lo siento, cariño—bromeó—. Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.

Interiormente, quiso que aquello fuera verdad. Que Eren lo mirara solo a él y que aquella persona con la que se había acostado solo fuera un simple delirio de su cabeza.

No tuvo el valor de decírselo y tal vez, si se lo hubiera dicho habría evitado lo que debería haber evitado. Se habría ahorrado muchas molestias.

—Voy a preparar algo para comer—musitó, girando sobre sus pies.

— ¡Haz algo carnívoro esta vez, Levi! ¡Este cuerpazo necesita carne roja y de animal!

—Sí, sí...

La vida junto a Eren Jaeger pese a todo, no le disgustaba.

—Levi—susurró él, una vez más—. ¿Eres gay?

Siempre le sorprendía con algo nuevo.

— ¿Por qué mierda estas con eso ahora? —Masculló, volteándose del lado contrario.

Los brazos largos rodearon su pequeña cintura, el calor corporal de él llenándolo poco a poco.

Se arrepintió, entonces, de dormir en una cama matrimonial y no en una individual.

Siempre era un desafío para él las noches junto al chico.

—Bueno... Nunca te vi especialmente interesado en las chicas-murmuró, acariciando su torso por encima de la camiseta—. ¿Te gustan los hombres?

—No tengo intención de responderte eso, mocoso. Vuélvete a dormir.

Eren resopló y lo atrajo aun mas a él.

— ¿Aun estas enojado porque traje a esa mujer a dormir en nuestra habitación?

—Entonces era una mujer—musitó.

— ¿Cuál es el problema con eso? Ya cambié el colchón, es una suerte que lo hiciera el mismo día de pago—dijo. Levi casi lo pudo imaginar regalándole un puchero a lo infantil como siempre hacía aunque estuviera de espaldas—. Estuviste evitándome estos tres días. No me gusta esto.

—No estoy molesto contigo. Y si lo estuviera, te habría echado de la casa.

—Aun así no me miras a la cara, mentiroso.

Se volteó, furioso.

—Ya te dije que...

Levi no lo sabía, Eren tampoco. Pero allí, en medio de ese silencio tenso, algo había cambiado.

Por ahí era el rostro sonrojado innegable de Rivaille. O tal vez era aquel descubrimiento que había fascinado extrañamente a Eren.

Ninguno supo cómo, pero ya no solo era simplemente solo una amistad de años.

Era algo mas como el deseo sexual.

Ese que tanto Ackerman había procurado evitar por mucho tiempo, finalmente ocurrió.

—Mastúrbate para mí, Levi—dijo, sin ningún tapujo.

— ¿Qué?

En ningún momento se dio cuenta de cómo estaba aprisionado entre sus brazos, o en como Eren lo deshacía y derretía mil y una veces con su boca mágica. En cómo él exploraba sin ningún miramiento su cavidad bucal, en cómo él se paseaba por ahí con su lengua, acariciándolo por cada rincón, encendiéndolo más que cualquier fantasía de las cuales había tenido anteriormente.

Gimió cuando guió sus manos hacia su miembro, ahora latiendo con desesperación por salir. Sus manos obligándolo a frotarlo, a menearlo de arriba hacia abajo, a llevarlo directamente hasta el más alto cielo y luego hasta el más bajo infierno.

—Córrete para mí, Levi—gruñó.

Quería decirle que no, que era una equivocación, que no iba a obedecer a ningún mocoso con aires de prostituto empedernido. Más aun así, no pudo. Estaba tan metido en el ambiente que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se estaba corriendo solo con el sonido de su voz. Estaba tan enamorado del mocoso, que ni siquiera podía negarse, que simplemente su sentido común ahora le pertenecía a Eren.

Entonces Eren lo besó castamente y luego bajó la cabeza para recoger aquello que fue derramado.

Y volvía...

Una y otra vez...

Y aunque sí, habían hecho sexo oral el uno al otro, no llegaron a concluir como se debía.

Ni ese día, ni el siguiente, ni los próximos.

Increíblemente, Eren había dejado su antiguo modo de ser.

Ya no se emborrachaba, tampoco se la pasaba afuera y prestaba un poco mas de atención a la limpieza de la casa y a sus estudios en la universidad.

Solo que con él la cosa no parecía haber sido modificada del todo. Ya no había roces, ni miradas significativas. Tampoco abrazos espontáneos y tampoco bromas pesadas como las de "cariño".

La luz de Eren de repente se apagaba.

—Ya llegué.

Escuchó el ruido de algunos platos y la cabeza de Eren asomándose con una sonrisa. Se acercó para ayudarlo a quitarse el saco y sostenerle el maletín.

—Bienvenido, Levi.

Recordaba muy bien ese día. Quizás porque eran uno de los más bonitos que ambos habían pasado juntos. Las cosas mejoraban y estúpidamente creyó que era por el encuentro que ambos tuvieron hace noches atrás. Fue en ese día donde vio a Eren con una media sonrisa, vestido con un delantal rosa y escrito la palabra _"Queen"_. Lucía bastante feliz, sus mejillas sonrojadas y con un peculiar olor a curry.

— ¿Por qué estas con eso? —Le preguntó—. No hace falta que estés en la cocina, ya te lo dije, mocoso. Si tienes deberes que…

—No tengo nada que hacer—respondió rápidamente—. Para tu información, hice mi tarea y estudie lo suficiente para que me explote el cerebro. Además, este delantal es bonito y quería ponérmelo para la cena… Espera. ¿Es que esto no se me ve bien? ¿Es eso, Levi? Si es así, voy a…

Le tapó la boca para frenarlo.

—Cállate un poco. Hablas rápido.

Eren se rió entre dientes y le quitó la mano para abrazarlo fuertemente.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que se me ve bien?

—No seas engreído, pequeña mierda.

Sería una autentica mentira decir que no quería besarlo en ese momento. Ansiaba tener a Eren consigo, exclusivamente. Sin embargo, por mucho que anhelara el contacto, se negaba hacerlo. Desde que habían pasado la noche juntos, ninguno de los dos decía nada al respecto, aunque ciertamente Eren ya no salía con cualquiera. Podría decirse que él tenía el privilegio absoluto de estar a su lado. Era egoístamente feliz por ello.

Pero quería que Eren diera el primer paso. Si iban a formalizar, entonces que saliera de su boca, como aquella noche.

Lo había acompañado a la cocina para terminar juntos la cena. Y pensó, que quizás no hacía falta ser algo más que solo amigos con Eren. No hacía falta si él permanecía a su lado, de esa manera. Era lo único que quería en ese mundo. Y si Eren era feliz, entonces él también lo estaría.

— ¿Y bien?

Lo miró, desorientado por sus pensamientos.

— ¿Y bien, qué?

— ¿Sabe bien? —Rectificó.

La comida. Sí. En realidad, si quizás habría nacido menos reservado, le diría que todo a su lado sabía lo suficientemente bien.

—No está mal—murmuró.

Cuando lo miró, pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos. Alegría, felicidad…

 _Dios, sólo quería tenerlo con él. Siempre._

— ¡Menos mal! —Suspiró. —He encontrado la receta en internet y vi algunos videos en _YouTube_ para guiarme. Tenía planeado hacerlo sorpresa, pero llegaste antes… Y ya sabes el resto.

¿Había planeado hacerle una cena sorpresa?

¿Eren?

Casi sentía que la boca se le secaba.

— ¿Por qué? —Susurró.

Él lo miró confundido.

— ¿Por qué…?—Repitió.

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto para mí? —Preguntó, en un tono más alto, excedido tal vez—. ¿Por qué ahora?

Eren se mordió el labio inferior, sus mejillas sonrojadas delatando casi todo en su interior. Levi era de esas personas que no requerían filtros, ni daba vueltas al asunto, era directo hasta el punto de parecer agresivo.

Si tan solo no le hubiera hecho aquella pregunta.

— ¿Qué? —Se rió—. ¿No puedo preparar algo especial? Por no decir que es la primera vez que cocino y que…

— ¡No juegues conmigo! —Gritó.

 _¿Qué?_ ¿En qué momento se había alterado? ¿Cuándo perdió el control? ¿Por qué se había puesto tan violento?

¿Era porque parecía que el castaño le daba vuelta al asunto? ¿Se estaba volviendo malditamente egoísta?

Se frotó el rostro con frustración. Iba a volverse loco.

—Lo siento, yo no quería…

—Levi.

Ojalá no se hubiese alterado, pensaba muchas veces.

—Levi, mírame.

Ojalá Eren no lo hubiera dicho. Si no lo hubiera dicho él…

—Levi—dijo, su rostro serio, casi cansado. No se había dado cuenta de que él tenía ojeras hasta que la luz de las velas le enfocó con fuerza por su cercanía. Eren no había dormido bien… o ni siquiera lo hizo. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensado, sumido en su mente como idiota? ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se apagaban? ¿Qué aquellas sonrisas simplemente eran forzadas? —Tengo SIDA.

Eran dos malditas palabras. Solo dos, y consiguieron que su mundo se derrumbara.

No pudo decir nada, no había forma. Pareciera como si el sonido de su garganta, de sus cuerdas vocales, no tuviera vida.

Tampoco lo entendía.

—Yo tengo SIDA, Levi—repitió—. Voy a morirme.

Eren lo entendía. Parecía como si lo estuviera absorbiendo con cada frase, sumándolo a su identidad.

Por eso le explicó suavemente.

— ¿Por qué de repente te quedas callado, tonto? —Se rió—. Sólo es una enfermedad, como el resfrío o la apendicitis. Esto simplemente me indica a cómo voy a morir, es solo eso. No hagas un melodrama en tu cabeza.

Él cerró los ojos y pareció contener un suspiro.

—Yo siempre te he admirado—confesó—. Desde el primer momento, Levi. Eras directo, no te dejabas intimidar por nadie y también amable a tu despiadada manera. Quería ser como tú, en parte. Afrontabas las cosas y nunca escapabas, como yo, es por eso que quería ser tu amigo también. Entonces, entonces…—Su voz se quebró—. No lo sé. Mis padres, mi familia, Mikasa… Me sentía malditamente solo, Levi. Sé que te tenía a ti, pero eso no bastaba. Tú sabes lo que hacía, y aún así te quedaste conmigo. Me hubiera gustado darme cuenta de que no hacía falta nada más que estar contigo, en serio, pero… Hace poco, la última vez… Uh…

No pudo terminar lo que decía porque sus sollozos se estaban escapando, se había agachado poniendo su cabeza entre sus piernas, cubriéndose la cara empapada por las lágrimas.

Dio un paso.

—Eren.

— ¡No te acerques! —Vociferó—. No te acerques… No terminé de decirlo todo.

—No necesitas decirme nada más.

—Pero quiero—murmuró—. Yo… ¿No es estúpido? Mi plan era pasarla bien contigo, esta noche. Yo quería que tuvieras un bonito recuerdo sin… nada de esto. Yo quería abrazarte por última vez, quería tenerte conmigo sin…

Se sentía un idiota, moqueando y llorando sin poder evitarlo. Ni siquiera podía decírselo apropiadamente, ya tampoco no podría volver a ser las cosas como antes, no después de esa manera. Quizás hasta ya se sentía un poco de asqueado y con lástima. Porque así es como se sentía el mismo, y no lo culpaba. Era lo que se merecía.

Apretó los labios con fuerza, y luego de un largo rato de silencio pudo recomponerse un poco como para elevar la vista.

—Voy a irme mañana.

— ¿Qué…?

—Es por eso que hice todo esto—sonrió con pena—. Sólo quería irme en paz contigo, Levi. Que esta sea una buena despedida y que…

Eren tenía la costumbre de hablar por los codos.

Ni en los momentos más tristes o de enojo se le quitaba aquella costumbre. Y en su mayoría de veces hablaba sin pensar.

Era una de las cosas que más le disgustaba de él, a veces.

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó otra vez—. ¡Cállate de una jodida vez!

—Levi…

Agarró el cuello de la camisa y lo arrojó contra la pared, sintiendo su fuerte respiración.

— Tú siempre… ¡Siempre eres así! —Le volvió a gritar—. ¡Siempre hablas de ti, absolutamente de ti, un maldito mocoso egoísta! ¡Nunca piensas en los demás, nunca dejas de rechazar consejos porque eres un puto cabeza dura! ¡Yo realmente…!

— ¡Dilo! ¡Vamos, dilo, Levi! —Reprochó aguantándose las ganas de llorar—. ¡Di que odias eso de mi, sólo di que soy un mocoso de mierda egoísta y sidoso y ya! ¡Qué estás decepcionado de mí!

—Tú de verdad… ¡Me sacas de quicio!

— ¡Eso es!

— ¡Eres un estúpido irritante, mocoso, que lo único que hace bien es hacerme enfadar!

— ¡Es verdad!

— ¡Aún así…!—Lo soltó, como si sus fuerzas se desfallecieran—. Aún así… Jamás podría sentir lástima de ti. Nunca en la vida. Lo único que siento ahora… es en que no quiero perderte.

Eren miró como las lágrimas salían de los ojos grises de Levi. De cómo cada palabra rompía su corazón.

" _Esto es malo."_

No tenía que sentirse feliz, no cuando a la distancia…

—No quiero perderte, Eren.

Lo abrazó porque no sabía cómo explicárselo.

 _Sobre sus sentimientos._

Por Levi.

 _Por Eren._

Lo abrazó porque tampoco hacía falta decirle nada más.

 _Sus sentimientos tan fuertes._

Por Eren.

 _Por Levi._

Lo abrazó porque lo amaba.

 _A nadie más en el mundo._

A Levi.

 _A Eren._

Lo besó porque era la única manera de hacerse entender el uno al otro.

 _De olvidar todo lo demás._

 _De olvidarse del porvenir._

 _De apreciar su presente._

—Levi…

Amó cada parte de su célula esa noche.

—Levi…

Se dejó acunar entre sus brazos porque confiaba en él, lo quería, lo amaba.

— Te amo, Levi.

Al final de la noche, recostó la cabeza contra su pecho, agotado mental y físicamente. Quería responderle que sí, que también lo amaba, que quería un futuro con él, no importa cuánto tiempo quedase, sólo quería permanecer así, hasta el fin de sus existencias.

—Siempre estaré contigo.

Sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse, el cansancio dominándolo.

—Velaré por ti, hasta el fin del mundo.

Lo último que recordó fue el suave beso en su frente y la última vez en que pronunció su nombre.

—Buenas noches, Levi.

* * *

—Llegas tarde—fue lo primero que le dijeron al llegar—. Si no fueras el importante jefe de este lugar, te despediría.

Levi pasó por su lado sin importarle.

— ¿Cómo estuvo hoy?

Su mirada se oscureció un poco.

— Bien—murmuró, quitándose la chaqueta para sentarse en su escritorio—. Cambié sus flores hoy, hace dos días no pude hacerlo, la tormenta era demasiado fuerte.

—Bueno, eso es lógico. Las flores mueres rápidamente con este tipo de fenómenos.

—Él probablemente me habría regañado.

Erwin se rió.

—Eren es bastante caprichoso.

—Sólo es un mocoso de mierda que sólo busca ponerme de mal humor cuando se le da la gana—chasqueó la lengua—. A veces me gustaría…

Silencio.

" _Me gustaría que él estuviera aquí."_

—Estoy seguro de que Eren está bien, sea en donde sea que esté—sonrió Erwin—. Muy bien, comienza con tu trabajo. No te doy los lunes para que converses.

—Fuiste tú quien comenzó la conversación—masculló.

—Ajá, y tú la seguiste. Lo que sea, comienza ahora.

Erwin cerró la puerta de un portazo, dejándolo solo.

" _Maldito cejotas."_

Había pasado unos aproximadamente seis meses de la muerte de Eren y tres años en que lo dejó esa noche en que le había confesado que tenía SIDA.

Se despertó esa mañana solo, aún desnudo pero cubierto por las sábanas blancas. Buscó la mirada del chico, pero simplemente él no estaba ahí. Ni en el cuarto, en la ducha, en la cocina. Él no estaba en la casa.

Ni en ningún otro lugar.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, desesperado por salir a la calle, eran las seis de la mañana, no podría haber ido muy lejos.

En cuanto recogió su saco dispuesto para abrir la puerta, en la mesa de entrada había una nota al lado de una pequeña flor.

" _Lo siento."_

Cayó de rodillas al leerla, sus ojos derramando lágrimas sin control. Gritando, golpeando cada cosa, sollozando, rindiéndose finalmente, sin querer aceptarlo.

" _Lo siento mucho, Levi"_

Eren se había ido.

" _Por favor, sé feliz."_

¿Cómo demonios iba a ser feliz si él no estaba a su lado? ¿Cómo iba a ser feliz si él se moría lentamente? ¿Es que no pensó en su tratamiento? Si lo pensaban, si buscaban quizás podría haber alguna…

" _Gracias por todo."_

Eren era un mocoso egoísta, una vez más.

" _Muchas gracias."_

Levi estuvo encerrado en su cuarto por tres meses. Sin responder llamadas, sin comer, sin dormir, sin reordenarse por dentro; sólo con su pequeña flor al lado y aquella triste nota. Había hecho falta de sus colegas Hanji y Erwin para sacarlo adelante.

Eso le costó tres meses más.

¿Había buscado a Eren en ese tiempo? Por supuesto que sí. Cada día.

Sólo que Eren había hecho un excelente trabajo en dejar que la tierra se lo comiera.

Tiempo después, casi dos años más tarde, le llegó una carta desde Alemania en dónde le informaban desde uno de los hospitales que Eren había muerto después de un largo tratamiento y que sus restos serían enviados a su tierra ciudad natal.

No lloró en ese momento.

Ni tampoco en el funeral.

Quizás era porque sufrió tanto su pérdida que simplemente sus lágrimas se habían secado. Sólo podía enojarse con cada cosa que le salía mal.

Así que decidió arrojar todas las pertenencias de él, su ropa, sus objetos más preciados, deshacerse de toda la mierda que alguna vez había amado. Sentía que si eliminaba todo rastro de Eren tal vez podría deshacerse de ese nudo en la garganta que tenía, de ese sentimiento tan amargo que no podía exterminar.

Abrió los cajones con urgencia y tiró toda su ropa al suelo, estrelló y rayó cada disco de su banda musical favorita, sus pósters de comics favoritos, sus cajas con extrañas chucherías que tanto le costaba entender. Cuando llegó el momento de romper el cuadro en donde ambos compartían, entre los pedazos de vidrios, al reverso de la foto vio unas pequeñas letras.

" _Hasta el fin del mundo."_

Sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver que en esa foto Eren le colocaba una flor blanca en su oreja y él se quejaba.

Sí, en ese tiempo, él tenía un pequeño trabajo como jardinero cuidando a las flores más exóticas en un invernadero.

— _¿Ves esto, Levi? Es un Brezo blanco, significa protección absoluta. Es el mi favorito de todos._

— _Solo es una flor, mocoso._

— _No sólo es una flor, es más que eso_ —le reclamó indignado—. _Si muriera, me gustaría ser parte de ellas._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque siempre te protegería_ —sonrió—. _Hasta el fin del mundo, Levi._

Sonrió con nostalgia al regresar a su casa y ver aquella foto en la habitación, ahora con un nuevo marco.

No se había dado cuenta por cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando allí ese día, pero cada lágrima daba paz a su mente.

Ojalá no se hubiera dormido.

Ojalá se lo hubiera dicho mucho antes.

Ojalá él estuviera consigo ahora.

La ventana se abrió con fuerza y alzó la vista con sorpresa al sentir la brisa pasar por su cara. Casi podía sentir la voz de Eren ahí.

Abrazándolo.

—Te amo, Eren—sollozó—. Hasta el fin del mundo.

" _Levi…"_

* * *

 _NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Finalmente! Gracias por leer este pequeño one-shot. Fue un esfuerzo terminarlo porque se me complicó muchísimas escenas. Pero todo lo que quería plasmar salió bien.  
Siendo sincera, lloré con cada palabra triste, discusión y... Y... No sé.  
Dios, siento que es muy fuerte y delicado. Perdón si a alguien le ofendió, no fue con mala intención.  
En serio.  
Doy gracias a Magi Allie por darme buenos consejos y la buena onda. En serio, millones de gracias.  
En fin, eso es todo por ahora.  
Si te gustó (o tal vez no) puedes dejarme un review para darme tu opinión. Se agradece enormemente.  
Besitos!_


End file.
